secrets
by physco-alice98
Summary: a new girl came to kadic but she has more secrets than anyone combined . she could find love.she could find trouble and memories from the past.  T for fighting,,languge,and sexual mention ;P
1. new girl

ambers pov

"Watch out!" I yelled as I rolled on my skateboard into the yard.  
I'm Amber Della Robbia. I have long blonde hair with blue streaks that comes down to the bottom of my shoulder blade, which I usually wear in messy pigtails.  
Dodging student after student, receiving a few calls of annoyance as I rolled along, I accidentally lost a bit of control and bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! This board can be tricky." I laughed nervously.  
The brunet smiled shook his head, "That's alright. You must be new here, huh?"  
I returned the smile and began picking up my books, "Yeah, it's pretty noticeable, isn't it?"  
He laughed a soft laugh that suited his handsome face. "Yeah. So what class do you have first?"

"Science."

"Cool, me too!"  
_**You my friend you're a lot like them, but I caught your lie and you know I did. Now I'm lost in you like I always do and I'd die to win cause I was born to lose. Firefly, could you-**_  
"Sorry, that's mine." I fumbled for my phone in my pocket, juggling the skateboard and my books, "Hello?"  
"Don't wanna come see your bro? Alright I see how it is."  
"Odd!" I'd totally forgotten the hottie beside me, who was giving me a surprised look.  
Odd came over holding his phone, hanging up as he got closer, "The one and only! Glad you made it here safely!" He hugged me and I hugged back.  
"I sure did, but he didn't." I pointed to the guy who was still in shock.  
"Oh I see you've met Ulrich already." He grinned, watching the brunet as he looked between me and my brother. I got a random impulse to whack him on the head, so I did. "Ow! What was that for?"  
I shrugged. A ball rang and I spotted a face n the crowd, one I knew all too well…  
"Come on, we'd better get you moved in before we're too late for Ms Hertz' class."

**BREAAAAAK**

Come lunch time Ulrich was still confused, "So you and Odd are siblings?"  
"Yeah, it's fairly obvious going on appearance and personality. Except that I'm not a food freak!"  
We both laughed as we walked to the cafeteria. Once inside we got our food and Ulrich led us to a table with three teens I hadn't met. One was Japanese with black hair, dressed all in black. There was a blond boy with glasses working on a laptop beside a pink-haired girl. I'd seen them both in class, but not the Japanese girl. Odd was waving me over.  
"Come on, they won't bite."  
I chuckled, following him over. I sat next to my brother who was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow. I missed that.  
"What's up?"  
He stopped eating, "Nothing. Yet."  
I gave him a funny look, then I heard the scariest noise I've ever heard in my life.  
"ULRICH DEAR!"  
I saw a girl who seemed to be the source of the voice –more like a screech, actually – come over. She had black hair and the air of someone who was full of themselves.  
Just for kicks, I screamed, "Oh my gosh, the Grim Reaper! Please don't take me yet, I'm too young to die!" I started to fake cry while laughing.  
Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Obviously this girl wasn't very popular.  
She huffed and glared at me, "And just who do you think you are?"  
"I'm Amber Della Robbia, I'm new."  
Ulrich struggled to talk while laughing, "She's…Odd's sister…Sissi…"  
I giggled, but Sissi didn't find it very funny.  
"Listen girly, the only rule here is leave Ulrich alone and everything will be fine."  
I stopped laughing and so did Odd, "What does that mean?"  
"Ulrich is mine!"  
I gave her a sceptical look, "Ulrich come here."  
He got up and asked me, "What are you doing?"  
"Just follow my lead. Turn around." He turned. "I don't see your name anywhere so he isn't yours." At that point I was right up in her face, "Bye-bye."  
She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
"And that's how you do it." Odd said. "She's got a temper and a smartass attitude. Oh sorry, this is Jeremie," he gestured to the blond who'd looked up from his laptop during the commotion, "Yumi," the Japanese girl, "and Aelita." He finished with a smooth voice.  
"We will talk later," I mouthed.  
He groaned and the pink-haired girl laughed.  
"Hi guys."  
"Hey." They all replied in unison.  
Jeremie turned to Odd, "Can I see you for a minute? You too, Amber."  
I shrugged, "Whatever."  
We headed outside the cafeteria and Jeremie seemed to check to make sure nobody was around.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Duh, I'm a girl."

**guys here is the revised chapter 1 but i didn't do it  
i REFUSE to take credit for this peice of beutiful  
writing b/c i suck! A-QUEEN OF FAIRIES WROTE THIS NOT ME! well edited she told to say edited it suck:c ;D**


	2. the truth

**Odds pov "**

was jeremie gonna tell her about lyoko he looked at me and i nodded.  
" Listen when is your free break ?"  
She sighed and said " i don't know can't figure out this sceadule!"  
Jeremie and said "WOW Ulrich come over here! You two have the exact same sceadule!"  
Me,Amber,and Ulrich were wide eyed then Amber broke the silence, " Soooo Ulrich is gonna show me isn't he ?"  
Jeremie nodded then She said, "Awwwwwwww i wanted to spend time with Odd!"

She pouted then she looked up and she froze and stood her ground at the same time i looked where she was looking then i saw the new kid.  
What is he doing here? I growled and stood beside her.  
then he came and she and ulrich said in unison very coldly, " Hello William."

**williams pov**

I walked and i heard the girls all swoon and giggle and fake faint then i saw my ex,,Amber della-rouba!  
I walked over there and got noticed immediately.  
"Hello to you two sunshine." I said when She said hi.  
Then i looked at Ulrich and scoffed _' why is she falling for this duesch!' _  
" sup" is all I said then she yelled at me "don't you call me that ever again! got it!"  
Then i tisked "temper temper we don't want to have a another incindent like the last time do we ?"  
She gulped and smiled" go ahead right now b/c now i WILL let my brother hurt YOU!"

She was about to cry _'guess she remebers.'  
_She ran out they all gave me a death glare.  
Then ulrich spoke up " I'll go find her see-ya odd fudge you william."  
Then he left _'she better not tell!or even her wimp of a brother won't be able to save her!'_

**ulrichs pov**

I didn't see her in any of my classes but free period came around.  
I searched for her.  
I went to the woods i went past a weeping willow **(you know them ones with the long leaves hanging down yeah baaaad pun coming up **) it was really weeping ! **( told ya**)  
I looked in it i found Amber shaking and crying but i saw something else a big bruise on her ankle!  
She must have notice me b/c she scoffed and said " it's a prize."  
She laughed weakly.

Then my temper went up " FOR WHAT BEING A AWESOME -" She said " girlfriend."  
She said it fast then i remebered the incident in the cafeteria with William.  
I was gonna kill him then She said " can i tell you something?"  
She asked with a shaky-teary voice.  
I nodded and wondered _' what did he do to you?'_

**hahahahhahahhahah cliff hanger what will she tell him! hmmmmmmmmmmmmm srry i haven't updated i was doing anther story called the secrets she keeps is no fairytale it's okay i guess ! well yah REVEIW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM WOLF LOL :D :P :3**


	3. what did he do to you

**Ambers pov**

_'can't believe i'm about tell him this'_ he sat down right beside me,i took a big breath in and told him {**okay when its in the middle it's a memerory/talk k REVIEW!**}

"you know william right ?"

he nodded, i sighed

"well when i was at my old school he was too,and he was an awesome guy when he ... asked me out!"

i wanted to blow but i kept my calm

" _well we went out for about a two weeks before 'it' happened"_

he said " what happened?"

i took a deep breath

"_we had a agrument about me flirting with a waiter i was sweetly trying to calm him down but like odd said i have a temper and bad._

_he said " well whoever he was i don't care anymore but what you can do to make sure i don't lose my anger is have sex with me" _

_i stood there wide eyed then i got angry " are you fudgin serious! no i will not !" then he tisked and whispered then said"pay the price!"_

**okay i know what your thanking yes it will happen so to warn you it will not just be that so yah plese review so amber doesn't have to suffer! please se ya D: }: 3: :'C**


	4. he did that to you!

**Okay like it's the same pov as the last chapter sooooooooo yah i'm being yelled at by this story **

**secrets: so you've been doing another story huh?**

**me :yes! stop yelling at me were not married youre just software! wait you can't even speak **

**secrets: :'c leave me alone !**

**me : wow what a sissy of a software ! hahahahahah i made another bad pun! i'm on a bad role! hahahahaha i suck :,c**

_"I scoffed' Whats the price' then he punched me in the face,stomach, and leg.  
As i went down he kicked me in the stomach._

_I just had enough energy to say 'it's over !'  
Then i got up and left and called my mom and asked her if she could pick me up thankfully my dad was __out of town.  
__I told her everything she said ' i'm gonna send you to that nice school where odd is how bout that? "  
Then me and her spent the night together watchin old home movies then i come here _"

"so how did you get that bruise ?" He asked  
I laughed" he tried to grab my ankle when i ran i kicked him in the face! he's scared of my bro."  
I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder he laid his head on my head.  
And we sat there just watchinn the birds comin in out of the tree house as i like to call it.  
About two hours then I said " We should get back promise me something?"  
He helped me up then He said "what?"  
I sighed and said " don't tell odd please."  
"okay" is what he said we went to the cafe

And sat next to each other then he said " found her " I smilled.  
Odd looked at me quizzically and said " Cool i guess ."  
Then sissy came over i sighed _'there goes my afternoon!' _i thought  
she stood by ulrichs side and said" ulrich dear where have you been all day?"  
He sighed and said " none of your bu-"  
I spoke up and said " you know what sissy maybe if weren't obsessed with ulrich you could get your head out your butt and ACTTUALLY find someone that ACTTUALLY likes you so leave ulrich alone and go away!"  
I was standing 2 feet away from her b/c ulrich was there holding me back good thinng too!  
Then aelita spoke up "sissy please just leave ."  
She stormed off. " that girl has some nerve !"  
I said they all looked at me.  
Then yumi said "yep she one of us now! except she's like everyone of us in a different way! its cool!"  
I smiled i was finally liked!  
I truly love this place !


	5. lyoko love!

**so until further notice it's ambers pov kay?**

"So when are you gonna show me the secret ? "  
I asked as Me and Ulrich walked out of gym.  
We had played dodgeball.  
Me and Ulrichs team beat sissys.  
Hahahaha it was soooooooo awesome!  
Then he said "now" I looked at him and said "awesomeness!"

We ran to this factory and slid down the ropes and went down the elevator and meet jeremie.  
Down then Ulrich said " ready to show our newbee ?"  
Jeremie nodded and said some stuff then we went in this virtual world!  
Then ulrich said "this is lyoko cool outfit."He noted with a light blush.  
I looked down i was wearing a ocean blue long sleve the japenese kind shirt that came just below my breast and a short dark blue skirt with black leggings and my hair was in a messy ponytail.  
I did look cool!

Then i saw something like a huge crab.  
I had a two swords i jumped and put sword at in it's head.  
It expoled ulrich looked at me as i jumped down  
i saw him & said " what?"  
He shruggged & said "its aelita lets meet up with her and get this over with!"  
I giggled as we ran over there & meet up w/ lita " cool place love the decor' hate the pets."  
then jeremie said " guys mission remeber ?"

we nodded me aelita and ulrich ran to the activated tower ulrich told me everything before.  
we came upon the tower then aelita went in .  
3 trichulas came i jumped and stabbed 2 ulrich got the other one.  
then i jumped back and did something cool thing with my swords.

Then we were outta of there.  
we were back at the gym.  
one of sissys teamates threw a ball at me  
he was out .  
now to get sissy.  
she told the teacher that i was gonna kill myself.  
thank you Ulrich!He told the teacher i wasn't.  
So i threw the ball right at her leg.  
Lets just say she can't wear shorts for a good month.

I was walking to my dorm with Ulrich.  
As we reached my dorm i said to him " thanks for everything.i really mean it."  
He laughed and said " no problem see ya."  
As i walked in my dorm i changed in my pjs and laid on my bed thanking and listening to time to dance by panic at the disco.  
Then i heard a knock at my door i opened it.  
And i felt two strong lips crashings into mine they were ... ulrich sterns!  
But i kissed him back then we pulled apart then i said " well hello to you to!"  
We laughed then he left with a blush.  
I had only laid down for about a minute when william came in.  
I said angrily"what do you want you lilttle perv."  
He came closer i was now scared.  
I screamed _' nooooo not again! please anyone help!'_

**this story is gonna be awesome hahahahaha now check out the other story i am doing ' the spirts duaghter' chapter 2 coming sooon hahahahhahaha I AM A DINOSUAR ROAR :3 :D :P C: TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE oh yah and if wonderen ulrich is taller than her yeah wicked hahahaha roar i am dinosuar ! bite ! ow that hurt i bite my tounge !**


	6. the running bet

**ulrich's pov**

I had just kissed the awesomest girl ever.  
Everything was going great then i heard a scream.  
It was...ambers! i ran to her room william was walking out.  
Saw him then her she was shaking. and ...bruised.  
Jim was down the hall i called for him.  
He had william with him " jim! amber is hurt !" he ran with william " what happened?"  
Amber had energy to say something " william ... beat..me .. jim..sir... OWWWWWW!"  
At that point odd came down and was about to kill william.  
But amber said " no.. odd...just...help me... oh crap" she was now asleep but she needed help.

"odd do you wanna stay?" he nodded and said " you stay to if jim allows it."  
Jim nodded then him and william made a little trip to the principals office.  
Then odd asked "how did you get here before me?"  
I shrugged we slept there that next morning we woke up at the same time.  
But amber wasn't there she came out with a turqoise string mid-sleve shirt with ends that were ocean blue and black shorts and black and white vans.  
And her hair was in a messy pony tail (**like areils sister arista)**.  
She smiled and said "stop drolling and go to breakfast i have some where to go kay bye!"  
Then she left then odd said " wonder where she is going."  
Then i remebered i was going to try out for track today.  
I screamed"CRAP!sorry odd trying out for track today." he nodded.

With that i left.  
As soon i got there i saw two girls yelling at each other it was ... sissy and amber?  
What is she doing here?  
I was about to go over there and amber was about to hit sissy.  
I ran over there and tackled amber. i rolled on top of her so she couldn't move.  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU NUTS SHE'S THE PRINCIPALS DUAGHTER! DO YOU WANT TO GET EXPELLED!"  
She looked up at me and said " 1 get off me 2 she texted the whole school that we did 'it'"  
I got of her eveyone was watching i then i sighed "sissy why did you do it ?" she shrugged, then jim came out and said " alright kids let's run!"

Me and amber ran ahead of everyone and until the 2nd to final lap amber said " bet i can bet you!"  
I laughed and said "you're on!"  
She ran head of me but i cuaght up fast.  
We we're almost to the finish line when amber boost out of no where and bets me!  
How did she do that!

she was panting hard when i came said "told ya."  
She said "alright guess what?" i hmed.  
"William was expelled but Sissy also got in trouble b/c of that text,thats what made him go off oh yeah today is saturday isn't it ?"  
I nodded "you're buying me a soda for losing." I sighed and shrugged  
" whatever hey you wanna go to a resturant?" She smiled "sure wait are you asking me out?"  
She said/asked i blushed and nodded.  
She kissed my cheek She smiled and said"good let's go!"  
I smiled while we walked to the resturant hand in hand.

**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW love hate it . srry guys my ex had the nerve to do something so it brought the haterd for love SRRY IT IS SHORT CHAPTER SRRY! so yah REVIEW ! RAWR I A DINOSUAR!:D :P :3 C:**


	7. questions

Amber's p.o.v

We left the restaurant then Ulrich asked me "Hey Amber do ... you … miss …. William?"  
I laughed and shook my head "not in a million years. why?"  
He shrugged.  
I gazed up at the sky, the wind was blowing, and it was nice outside.  
I asked him " Do you miss Yumi?"  
He stopped and said "No why?"  
I looked at him " You asked me about William,so i asked you about Yumi."  
He looked shocked "Oh, um how did you know about that?"  
I sighed and said " Odd told me,Ulrich when you get into a fight with your dad what do you do?"  
He looked at me and said " Well it depends what did you get into a fight about?"

I sighed and felt a tear run down my cheek and put it simply "Odd."  
He looked at me i had to explain to him " Well it was the day i found out Odd came here.  
I asked why it was b/c william hit me in front of him.  
Odd almost killed him if i hadn't dragged him off william, he would of.  
Me and my dad got into this fight he finally said it."  
Ulrich looked at me and said "what? please tell me not that."  
i nodded and kept talking " he said that it hurt bad b/c he said it like this  
' maybe if you wasn't born i wouldn't had have to send him!  
I swear i wish YOU were never born!'  
i was hurt my face shown it.  
I said ' fine you're wish is my command!  
goodbye james. oh and just so you know i love you and even if i wasn't you'd wish i was.'  
he tried to say he didn't mean it.  
I didn't listen.  
A week later he left and so did i."  
**{ oh yeah when their talking if you see this ' their telling what they or someone said }  
**He turned my face to his and said" First dry those tears second apologize and third it isn't your fualt its his so don't be sad kay."  
I nodded we were at kadic everyone was out except Jeremie,Yumi, and Aelita waiting for us.  
Odd must be out with millie,I was making him go with her b/c she needed a date and so did he .  
I quess yumi saw us first b/c she yelled " okay Ulrich stop drolling all over Amber. And Amber good luck training him!Trust me it's hard!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"  
Her and aelita started luaghing.  
And when we got there they were down to giggling then aelita said " Sorry Ulrich we have to take her away for today we have to get her a dress for prom! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
I looked at them " Oh fudge no! no dress, no make-up,and nothing girly!"  
Yumi said " aelita get one arm i'll get the other, see-yah guys we got a mission to get this girl into a dress!"  
Then aelita spoke up "you two yumi !" she sighed and groaned. i screamed "HELP ME I AM GOING TO DIE ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" '_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I HATE PROM !'_

**I HEAR YAH AMBER I HATE DRESSES ! OH WELL THANK YOU a-queenofFairies for actully reviewing ! geez she is the only one that reviewed this story so yah ! rawr i am a dinosuar :D :P :3 C:**


	8. what have i done

We were at the dress shop way to quick.  
"Guys do i really have to wear a dress?" I asked  
Yumi sighed and said "unfortunately yes." We both groaned at the same time.  
Then aelita said "Oh come on dresses aren't that bad!" She giggled  
I started humming the tune to treasure by flyleaf.  
Then as i was looking for my phone .It rang!  
**Even though i'm not your man and your my girl i gonna call you my _shawty!  
_**I was looking for it when i finally found it i was being shoved out!  
"Hello?"I asked then i heard a voice  
"Hay Amber." It was Ulrich,He must set the ring tone when he was messing with my phone.  
"Wat up?" I say " How dress shopping?" He just had to ask  
"Uuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's terrible i hate dresses."We laughed it was a nice talk but 5 mins later sissy showed up  
"Gotta go Ulrich may not come ho,e tonight." I heard the confusion when Sissy yelled" Wheres my Ulrich you wench."  
I had up to here with this girl "OKAY LOOK HE IS MINE! GOT IT!WE'RE DATING!NOT YOU AND HIM!"  
With that i left. I went to my room and found my letter book.  
I wrote to my mom like i usually do but this time i sent it this time. I relized what i wrote when the mailman came and picked up the mail.  
"What did i just do?" I ran to my dorm i couldn't sleep so i cried _' you're stronger than crying!Stop CRYING!Now!'  
_but i couldn't thats when i fell asleep

**i do hate short chapters but next chapter i will put the letter now guys i am being tutored in this stuff so lay off! oh yah i do not own code lyoko **


	9. this is a chapter but a important letter

**just in case your wondering what she wrote this is the letter she sent well here it is so hahahahahahahaha i win and thanks to aqueen of fairys for the tips! peace put suckers! ;p**

_Dear mom,  
I have so much tell you!  
like i have a awesome boyfriend named ulrich he is german.  
William got kicked out of kadic.  
There is this annoying girl named Sissy.  
Accutaly she's the reason i writting you tonight.  
We were dress shopping for prom.  
she came up and wanting Ulrich shes totally obsessed mom!  
I told her off and here i am.  
Hey mom can do me a favor and tell dad i'm sorry for the fight we had about odd.  
I didn't mean anything i said.  
I miss everyone i miss you the most_

with love, kisses , and hearts!  
your duaghter

amber della-rouba


	10. the proposal

It was december 16 the offical day of winter break.  
I loved if my name sounds like ember.  
I was looking out my dorm window.  
When my phone went off. I was shocked!  
**_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Wrapped in plastic it's fantastic!  
_**I picked it up "Hey" Aelitas voice filled the phone."You need to get down at the fountain quick!  
Urich needs you!" I was so curious I even sounded worried "Alright i'll be there in a bit see ya."

I hung up.I put on a medium blue coat with some dark gray jeans with a black tee.  
I walked to the fountain and said "hey guys wheres ULRICH!" He picked me up from behind.  
He turned me around and i went a really deep red when he came down on one knee and asked"will you go to prom with me?"  
I was happy,shocked,confused when I said "yes ulrich i do hahahahahahah!"He was blushing.  
He looked confused but surprisingly happy. I remebered"Crap i still need a dress!" Aelita grabbed me and rushed me to the dress shop.  
we found the most amazing dress **{ hahahahahahahaha i wont tell what it looks like yet hahahahahah.}  
**it was around 7:00pm when we got back.I had the worst dream but when i woke up it was... snowing!  
I was already happy then i heard a knock at the door it was "Ulrich!" I pounced on him! "Good morning to you two!" we luaghed  
'_this will be the best day ever!'_

**he asked her to prom it sounds like a proposal! i am gonna make a nail bitter and i need help! there is now a quiz and until i get some answers i will not upload a new chapter seriously so the question is: what should happen  
amber sees yumi and ulrich kissing  
yumi gets jealous and tells odd so she can't go to prom?  
or...  
amber gets seriously hurt ? **

**vote now!**


	11. DRAMTIC questions! muhahahahaah

okay guys i got 1 vote so yah thank you to PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

P.S. I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!

**Ulrichs p.o.v**

As we got off the floor I said" Why are you so happy?"  
She smiled and Said "1 it's snowing 2 your here 3 we found the most amazing stuff for prom!"  
Then She kissed me.  
I kissed back.  
We didn't know who was watching and planning their revenge  
She pulled away and Said"Let's go eat!"  
I luaghed and said "Okay now you sound like odd!"  
We walked away.  
Not knowing what would happen next.

**Yumi's pov  
**Okay that was it!  
First it was yelling at Sissi.!  
Then stealing my boyfriend.  
I looked at _her_ and said.  
"Okay Sissi i'll go along with watever your little plan is but 1 screw up and thats it!Got it?"  
She nodded with a smile and Said  
"Okay first lets find the _things _brother we'll go into phase 1."  
We high-fived and went to find Odd.  
Then the _**real**_ revenge begins.

**Odds pov  
**I was in cafe' with Aelita when Yumi and Sissi came in.  
Great i **didn't** need this!  
First Aelita cuaght Jeremie and Millie making out.  
Then this! NO!I Say coldly  
"What do the evil twins want this time?Hm"  
They smiled and said something i wouldn't believe in a million years.  
"Ulrich and Ember were making out then we heard they were going out.  
Just thought you wanted to Know!" They left .  
I looked at Aelita and Said  
"Lets go i got i wanna see someone."  
She looked worried and came.  
She would help me.  
I know.  
_'Ulrich you've dated alot.  
and i mean alot!  
But my SISTER?  
Thats sick.  
Truly sick and dearly sick.  
Watch out Ulrich Stern becuase i ... WIll...GET...YOU!  
_

**srry guys i didn't keep my promise but it's sppring break soooo yah alot of chapters are gonna be posted also please the following questions in a drama narrator voice :  
**_what will Odd do to Ulrich?  
Why is Yumi hanging out with Sissi?  
What is Ulrich happy about?  
What has Ember been hiding?  
What did Millie and Jeremie really do?  
Why Am i so weird?  
_**oh yeah amber isn't amber her name ember so you'll be seeing that more often :D ( this is for odd) :3 evil odd face find out next time on  
_secerts_**


	12. Why?

**yumis pov  
**We left the cafeteria with a smile.  
The next phase is to find the _traitor_  
And make the _wench _pay for what she did.  
We didn't have to look far.  
They were by the drink machine.  
I went over there and Said  
"Hey Ulrich can i see you for a minute?"  
He nodded.  
I knew she followed.  
I began flirting with him and he went to leave so i kissed him.  
I Said "You've been cuaght big boy."  
I smirked and left. almost.

**ulrichs pov**  
I looked behind him.  
I saw her shaking her head at ...  
Yumi?  
"What did i do?"She asked  
"I saw it all yumi should fell terible.  
really come to this Yumi?I mean trying  
to steal him again?I don't care what you and sissy do i won't  
give him up so back off."She said in a voice that  
would make anyone feel guilty.  
Yumi Stood there with her head hanging down.  
"come on Ulrich lets go." Ember said

**why did yumi do that?Has she learned her lesson?Where is sissi?Why is ember hidding her secrets?  
find out next time on _secrets_**


	13. Apodtion and fighting almost

**aelitas pov  
**I've been following odd all day!  
Hes been looking for Ulrich.  
I see them.  
I Say "Hey Odd There's your Prey!  
I'm leaving!"  
But before I could take another step..  
He grabbed my wrist With eyes that say help  
So I Said "UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH fine!  
But I won't like it!"  
With that He told me The plan  
I gasped!  
_wow Ulrich watch out please!_

Then I Said"Odd she'll kill you and then _me!_"  
He sighed Then said"I Know but just keep her away  
please?"  
I nodded.  
He kissed me and Said  
"good luck princess."  
With that he left  
I caalled amber and said  
"hey amber can you meet me up at the cafe'  
I need to tell you somethingand make sure you bring Ulrich please?"  
She said sure  
this is gonna be a long day!

**hey guys i can't do it! i need someone to adpot this story. If your interseted please message me in inbox and i'll think about it! peaces 4-ever...maybe;)**


	14. almost fighting and actresses

~Ulrich's pov~  
We meet up in cafe with aelita.  
Ember went up to her and Said "What wrong Aelita?"  
I saw a lone tear fall down her face  
Then she Said"I'm sorry Ulrich..."  
Me and Amber looked at her confused  
Then we heard  
"HURRY AELITA GRAB _ember"_  
She jumped at ember?  
Why did Odd call amber _ember?  
_Next thing i know i'm on the floor with odd towering over me then amber screamed  
"ODD IF YOU HURT HIM I **WILLNEVER **FORGIVE YOU-U-U-U..."  
We looked over she was on the floor with aelita looking at her confused.  
She tried to say something while i went over there and felt her head  
She was burning up.  
"ODD HELP ME! SHE'S SICK!"  
He ran over there and just said one word "Why?"  
"BECAUSE SHE'S SICK!" I yelled i relized what he was talking about  
"can that Wait till later?Wait wheres aelita?"We looked around and saw her going into the buildng  
Then odd said" Yah sure but remeber it's gonna be painfull, i'l get aelita."

Then ember ,i guess, woke-up and Said "I'm freaking awesome and dead!" She started laughing her head off!  
I gave a quizzacal look.  
"I..Was. ACTING!"  
I smiled while i saw her wide-eyed  
"oh god!"  
"Yep" Ismiled funny while chuckling  
"ULRICH NO!"she said while standing up and backing up!  
"Ohh yah"I started running toward her  
"AHH ULRICH STOP!" she screamed while runnning away  
_ahh the joys of a realtionship_ i thought i started running again

**yah ember is a big fat fakker i changing my name again to  
december embers or ember snow or something you'll ssee  
see yah!**


	15. mysterious places & chases

hey guys okay i'm gettig alot of confusing toughts on ambers name so it's amber again and i'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in like 4-ever sooo yah... sorry!have writers block

ambers pov  
"Ulrich you better not!" I said as i was running  
"You can't stop me!" He said from behind me  
I hid behind a old shed  
I looked around the corner  
"Think hes gone?" he said from behind me  
"Ulrich!Don't you dare-"He threw a snowball at me  
"Oh it's on!"I pick some ice he started running

When we got to the front of the building  
_'Somethings wrong' _i thought  
I let the snowball fall out of my hands.  
"Ulrich stop!Don't move!"I say  
"What?"He asked  
"Somethings off about this place"I said  
"Hm?"he said  
"Like somethings wrong" i look up at the building all the lights were  
"Here " I toss a flashlight over to him  
"We're going in" i say  
"I don't think we should." he said while he grabbed my hand  
"Scared much?" i ask  
"no!" he said  
"Then come on!" i say  
"Whatever" he says

We get inside  
"Hello!" i yell  
_'wait a second...' _i thought  
"Ulrich we need to !"I said scared  
"scared?" he asked cockyly  
"YES!" I scream  
"oh"He said stupidly  
"lets go!"I say  
I run back to the real kadic  
"What took you?"Odd asked  
"We..found..a-"  
I passed out

cliffhanger maybe!


	16. mental phone calls

HEY I'M BACK! SORRY WRITERS BLOCK: D C;

ulrich pov

"Amber!" i yelled  
Me and odd picked her up  
we brought her to the common room  
we laid her down her head was in my lap  
" hey ulrich what did ya'll find?" odd said  
" i don't know. But i do know this. We found a building just like this." I said 

I looked down we all talked for like 10 mins.  
Then amber woke up.  
"Where am i?" she asked  
"the common room." odd said  
"so anyway cut to chase , what'd you find?" aelita said  
"Um we found a mental hospital!" she saiD  
"A WH AT!" They all screamed

"That's what we found!" i said  
"Mh-hm" she said.

"so how do you know it's a mental falcility?" yumi asked  
"i just know okay!"she said , then she just looked like she was having a flashback.  
" Or were you in one" Yumi asked  
"Shut up yumi!" i yelled

Her phone rang  
_**Now that it's over,I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me,Now that it's over I just wanna hold her,I've gotta live with the choices i made And I can't live with myself today.**_

"Daddy?"_**  
**_


	17. were not related

A-OH! I'M BACK!

AMBER'S POV

"daddy?" i say  
_"Honey i think it's time" he said  
_"Dad i don't think it is." i said  
_"please honey tell him please" he said_

"Okay daddy bye. and i'm sorry." i said

_"i'm sorry to baby. bye." he said  
_we hung up  
"Odd we need to talk." i said 

We went out the door  
"Um odd please don't be mad at me!" i said  
"Um okay?" he said  
"I'm not your sister." i said 

"what?how?" he yelled  
"okay a year after you were born march 21st,your dad had a bissness party, and your godmother ,my mother, got raped by your godfather, my father,but he was drunk he didn't know what happened but he took full blame but my mother asked your parents to take care of me b /c they couldn't." i said while starting to cry

"So wait all these years i couldv'e dated you!" he said  
"Well i didn't know until before i came here!" i said  
"Okay whatever!" he put his arm around and went inside 

"What were ya'll talking about?" said ulrich with lipstick on his mouth

"Well one..." i said  
"were not related" we both said  
" And two who were y-" i look over at jermie and aelita who were making out

"Why were you kissing yumi?" i said  
"Um... i wasn't ?" he said  
"Hmmm since you don't have lipstick on your lips were not going out!" i said

I ran out the door crying  
But before the door closed i heard odd say

"Man she may not be my sister but love her as one"

_**okay i'm realy tired b/c it's been 1 heck of a week and it's 1 in the morning soo bye !**_


	18. prom part 1

Okay this is

the prom scene  
scene1  
I know this is very weird so no hating i'm jittery

ambers pov

It's been 1 week since me & ulrich broke up  
Everyone knew about me and odd  
Everyone said we said we should get together  
So we did only 1 person hates us  
Ulrich 

Tonight is  
prom 

"Amber!" Aelita yelled for me  
"Aelita i need your help!" i said  
"Omg Why? You look beautiful!" she said  
I looked in my mirror 

My hair was hermoine curly  
And in a half bun near the top of my head  
Like beauty but curlier  
And i have pale skin since i've been in my room all week sorta crying  
A light rose blush  
Silver eyliner  
And winter pink lip gloss

"Okay can you help me with my dress " i said

Ulrich's pov  
I was outside kadic's theater  
Waiting for yumi  
"Hay" She said  
"Hay" i said  
She had on a black dress on  
With a spider desgin 

"Nice dress." I said as we walked down the cinderella story stairs  
"Thanks i'm gonna get some punch" she said

It was right after she left they played  
_**Cuase i'm  
leavin  
**_everyone looked up at stairs  
I turned around to see amber _**  
Never to come back again  
tell your shawty  
that you found a real man  
**_She had on a blue dress that had puff to it but it was tight around her curves _**  
got me feeling so fly  
Go on and take me high  
**_It had shoulder sleeves, star in top-middle. and sleeves were long and the ends are frilly and frilly at the ends and glass slippers?  
_**Got me singing all night  
**_"Wish you never broke-up don't you" jeremie said_**  
**_Amber's pov  
"Oops !" i said as my glass slipper came off  
"Here you go cinderella ." odd said  
"Thanks" i said  
"Ready to go" he said  
He lifted his arm  
I nodded 


	19. prom part 2

the prom scene  
scene 2  
_**odds pov**_  
We went down the stairs  
We saw Ulrich,yumi,aelita,and jeremie  
"Hay guys was up?" i said  
Sissi was singing  
the way that i am  
by martina mcbride  
"hey amber can you come here for a second " some guy said  
"sure brb guys" she said  
_**ambers pov  
**_"Hey i need you to sing that wasn't me  
by martina mcbride okay?" he said  
"OKAY!" i said as i was being pushed on stage  
"Next up is amber lylian  
singing  
that wasn't me  
by martina mcbride

_**" i know she must have cut you deep,  
she's gone but you won't let her leave  
i know your heart has not healed yet  
sometimes i think you forget...  
**_**i looked into the crowd everyone was slowdancing or watching me  
**_**that wasn't me..  
that wasn't me..  
i'm not the one who made love bring you to your knees  
You can't love if you can't trust  
her mermories have hurt you long enough!  
let your heart see  
that wasn't me  
**_**I look at ulrich and odd  
they looking at me with love  
**_**i can't no longer pay the price  
for damage done by her careless pride  
we can't move on until you let go  
I would've thoutgh by now you would know  
**_** I look up and see duncan coming down the stairs  
**_**that wasn't me..  
that wasn't me..  
i'm not the one who made love bring you to your knees  
You can't love if you can't trust  
her mermories hurt you long enough!  
let your heart see  
that wasn't me  
that wasn't me..  
that wasn't me..  
i'm not the one who made love bring you to your knees  
You can't love if you can't trust  
her mermories hurt you long enough!  
let your heart see  
that wasn't me"  
**_"There we go everyone the fabulos amber lylian! give her a hand." The host said  
Ulrichs pov  
"That was awesome?" i said as amber passed me and odd to the bottom of the stairs.  
She look up to see a boy had black long shaggy hair pale skin winter blue eyes  
"Duncan!" she yelled  
"Amber!" he yelled back  
They ran to each other  
They hugged  
"Whe-how did you get here!" she said  
"After i found out your my sister!" he said  
"Come on! i'll let you meet my friends and Ulrich." she said  
It still sent shivers up my back when she said my name  
duncans pov  
She showed me everyone  
We danced  
She's still the best  
Then we sat down at a table  
**  
**


	20. you ok?

reg pov

"now kiddos" jim said "let us see who our prom king is."  
"Our 2011 prom king is...ULRICH!" Jim said  
_' oh perfect who ever voted me queen-"  
__**BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM  
**__'WHAT THE HECK?' amber thought  
__**BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM**_

"Jemery do you hear that?" Amber asked  
"code lyoko time?" Odd Asked  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sissy screamed as a giant gummi worm knocked down a wall.  
"Apparently so." i sighed said

"yumi you stay here." jeremy said she nodded with a ''hmph'  
" Rest of you come with me!" he said  
"Since when did he go into military?" i asked ulrich  
"Lets go!" odd said

We walked into the chambers.  
I jumped down, while doing that i just happened to notice my new outfit.  
My hair was a bob that was short in the back but long in the front _**(like ravens -teen titans- but longer)**_ .  
My top was a lilac blue off-the-shoulder 3/4 sleeve juiliet shirt thats tight on my upper curves.  
My shorts are mid-upper-thigh navy blue.  
with no shoes.

"Lets go." i say sternly looking at the boys.  
We running and i suddenly get shot back.  
it!  
I also noticed my new weapons.  
Dang it!  
Until i hear odd go away .

"Noooo!" i killed 6 at most but i was thrown over.  
Aelita went in.  
I got cuaght.  
By - dear lord why- Ulrich  
"You okay?"  
cliffy! 


	21. suicide

Amber  
"Just peachy ulrich!" i yell to him  
"Grab my hand" he says  
He pulls me up  
I get up there  
"Thanks" i say and walk away  
"What the hell is your problem!"He yells at me

"lovng you is suicide is my freaking problem Ulrich . I didn't know if i should have gone or there was a chance it was all to late."I say  
"You could've stayed"he said  
"The thing that confuses is me is you said you loved me" I said to him  
I saw a crab.  
It shot at ulrich  
I smiled and took the shoot for him  
"Loving you is suicide." i said as we went back to the dance

* * *

"Next up is amber lylian"  
singing  
suicide by rihanna  
Everywhere is still  
everything is restless in my heart  
i hate the way this feels  
suddenly i'm scared to be apart  
the days are dark when you're not around  
the air is getting hard to breathe  
i wish that you would just put me down  
i wish that i could go to sleep

loving you is suicide  
i don't know should go or should i stay  
i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
but i heard you say you loved me  
that's the part i can't forget  
and i wish that you come save me  
cos i'm standing over the edge

i should let you go  
tell myself the things i need to hear  
but my brain is wired wrong  
that's why i'm loving you  
when you're not here feels like i drown in your every word  
and every breath that's in between  
somehow you got me where it really hurts  
it's killing every part of me

loving you is suicide  
i don't know should go  
or should i stay  
i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
but i heard you say you love me  
that's the part i can't forget and  
i wish that you come save me boy  
cos i'm standing over the edge

loving you is suicide  
and my world's about to break  
and i... had as much as i can take  
and love is a long way down  
loving you is suicide  
and it's getting harder everyday  
i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
and i'm way past every moment  
but i'm still determined to fight  
and i know it's taking all my strength to give emotions alive

loving you is suicide

* * *

I got down went up to ulrich

"Get it now dit" i said as he nodded  
"Hey i've feel sick i'm gonna go." i say to Odd as i leave crying


End file.
